


Mondlied (aka Mondherzen)

by CornChrunchie



Series: RD meets TM Challenge [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mondlied, RD meets TM, Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das Geheimnis der Mondherzen liegt in der Art, wie sie zu schlagen beginnen. Ein Mondherz beginnt erst zu schlagen, wenn es sein Gegenstück gefunden hat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondlied (aka Mondherzen)

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** Ein bisschen "Ruhe sanft!", aber man muss die Folge nicht gesehen haben, um die Geschichte zu verstehen, zumal ich Dinge verändert habe. Manche Dialoge sind wörtlich übernommen.  
>  **Beta:** Noch nicht. Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt. :)  
>  **A/N:** Ich weiß auch nicht, wo der ganze Kitsch auf einmal wieder herkommt... Ich hatte eine ganz normale Geschichte und dann *schwups* - war der auf einmal da. Ganz plötzlich. Ehrlich.  
> Wusstet ihr übrigens, dass in sieben Tagen wieder Vollmond ist? Jaha! Und da Sieben die Zahl der Vollendung ist, ist heute natürlich der perfekte Tag, die Story zu veröffentlichen. Nur mal so nebenbei.  
> Wünsche euch Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

_Kirmes in Hamburg, irgendwann in der Vergangenheit_

„Frank, schau mal, da!“, rief Reiner erfreut und zog an Thiels Jackenärmel, was zur Folge hatte, dass er fast seinen Pappteller mit der Bratwurst drauf fallen ließ. Im letzten Moment konnte er sein Essen noch retten.

„Mann, Reiner, pass doch auf!“, sagte er ärgerlich und wischte sich notdürftig ein paar Ketchupflecken von seinem T-Shirt, die bei dem Rettungsversuch doch irgendwie darauf geraten waren. Mist. Das bekam er beim Waschen doch nie im Leben mehr raus. Vielleicht kannte seine Mutter da ja irgendeinen Trick, wie das wenigstens ein bisschen -

„Oh, 'Tschuldigung“, sagte Reiner.

„Schon gut. Was wolltest du denn?“

Sein Freund, der bis eben noch skeptisch die Flecken beäugt hatte, schien jetzt wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Gedankengang zurückzukehren.

„Da, schau mal!“, drehte er sich wieder von Thiel weg und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung eines dunkelblauen Zeltes, das ein wenig abseits des Geschehens stand. „ _Mondherzen_ “stand in großen glitzernden Buchstaben auf einem Plastikaufsteller direkt neben dem Eingang geschrieben. „ _Alles rund um den Vollmond erfahren Sie hier von Madame Keyleigh._ “

Thiel schnaubte bloß spöttisch und aß ein weiteres Stück seiner Bratwurst. „Waf willft du mir damit jetft fagen?“, fragte er nuschelnd und ignorierte dabei, dass er den Mund voll hatte.

Keyleigh, was war das überhaupt für ein Name. Gab es da nicht sogar ein Lied, das auch so hieß? Und wie nannte die Band sich noch mal? Mirallian? Mirallion? Ach, Marillion, richtig.

„Lass uns da mal reingehen, das ist bestimmt super spannend!“

Thiel kaute zu Ende und schluckte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Aber klar! Interessiert dich das denn gar nicht?“ Reiners Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung.

„Als wenn an diesem Hokuspokus irgendetwas dran wär.“

„Warum denn nicht? Also mich macht das neugierig. Na komm schon!“

„Nee, Reiner, echt nicht. Außerdem habe ich noch was zu essen und damit darf ich da bestimmt eh nicht rein.“ Wie zur Demonstration hielt er seinen Pappteller hoch.

„Ach was, essen kannst du später immer noch“, winkte Reiner ab, riss ihm den Teller einfach aus der Hand und warf ihn stumpf in den nächsten Mülleimer.

„He!“, rief Thiel verärgert, doch da war seine grade mal halb aufgegessene Bratwurst auch schon zwischen diversen anderen Verpackungen und Essensresten verschwunden. „Mann, Reiner, musste das sein!“

„Stell dich nicht so an. Als zukünftiger Polizist solltest du eh nicht so viel auf den Rippen haben, sonst wird das mit den Verfolgungsjagden nämlich nix. Und jetzt komm endlich!“

Stöhnend ließ Thiel sich von Reiner mitziehen.

Als sie das Zelt betraten, brauchte Thiel ein bisschen, bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Lampe in Form eines Mondes, die von der Decke baumelte. Darunter stand ein kleiner Holztisch, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt war, welches exakt der Farbe des Zeltes entsprach. Dann noch zwei Stühle, an jeweils der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches einer. Das war's - mehr nicht. Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er wenigstens so etwas wie eine Kristallkugel oder Nebel oder so erwartet hatte. Also irgendetwas, was ansatzweise mystisch gewesen wäre. Was ihm bei genauerer Betrachtung auch albern vorkam und er geistesabwesend den Kopf schüttelte. Allerdings war auch von einer gewissen „Madame Keyleigh“ keine Spur zu sehen und wenigstens die sollte hier doch wohl sein.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken fertig gebracht, trat eine junge Frau hinter ihnen ins Zelt und lächelte sie freundlich an. Ihre blonden Locken fielen leicht über ihre Schultern und ihr knallrotes Kleid brach die gemütliche Atmosphäre des blauen Zeltes, betonte dafür aber umso mehr ihre roten Lippen und Fingernägel.

„Mìle fáilte!“, sagte sie strahlend und entweder hatte sie eine extrem merkwürdige Aussprache oder es handelte sich bei den Worten um eine andere Sprache, die Thiel nicht kannte. Jedenfalls klang es sehr merkwürdig.

„Guten Tag!“, erwiderte Reiner erfreut, während Thiel es grade so zu einem Moinsen brachte. Er fragte sich, ob Reiner verstand, was diese Frau redete.

„Tigh a-staigh!“, sagte sie wieder in dieser komischen Sprache und deutete auf einen der Stühle.

„Äh, ja, danke...“ Thiel schaute Reiner abwartend an, ob der sich vielleicht auf den Stuhl setzen wollte, aber als Reiner ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass er sich ruhig selber setzen konnte, nahm er Platz.

Die Frau ließ sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl sinken und fing an zu lachen. „Ich nehme an, Sie beherrschen kein Gälisch?“

„Ähm nee, nicht so.“

„Macht nichts, die Sprache ist sowieso quasi tot.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Mein Name ist Madame Keyleigh, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Eigentlich wollte nur mein -“

„Mein Kumpel Frank interessiert sich für diese Mondherzen-Sache und würde gerne mehr über sein Schicksal erfahren“, unterbrach Reiner ihn und lächelte Madame Keyleigh nett an.

Wie bitte?

„Na dann sind Sie hier genau richtig, würde ich sagen. Schließen Sie bitte Ihre Augen und geben Sie mir ihre Hände.“ Madame Keyleigh klang ruhig und sachlich und Thiel konnte nicht glauben, dass er das hier grade wirklich mitmachte. Wie in einem schlechten Film. Er tat wie ihm gesagt und kurz darauf spürte er, wie warme Finger auf seiner Handfläche entlangfuhren.

„Hm, äußerst interessant...“

Thiel musste gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen, seine Augen zu öffnen. Interessant? Was war denn da interessant? War interessant gut oder schlecht?

„Sind Sie mondfühlig?“, fragte Madame Keyleigh.

Mondfühlig? Was sollte das sein?

„Na, Sie wissen schon. Ob Sie bei Vollmond schlecht schlafen.“

Moment mal. Das hatte er eben aber nicht laut gefragt. Woher... Wahrscheinlich geraten.

„Äh...“ Er hatte noch nie darauf geachtet, ob der Vollmond ihn irgendwie beeinflusste. Aber er wusste, dass seine Mutter da manchmal über Probleme klagte. Er hatte das immer für Einbildung gehalten.

„Interessant.“ Die Finger auf seinen Händen verschwanden. Thiel blinzelte vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, seine Augen wieder öffnen zu dürfen. Madame Keyleigh schaute ihn fasziniert an, bevor sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und anscheinend seine Iris ganz genau musterte. Ein bis zwei Minuten trennten sie nur wenige Zentimeter, bis sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück setzte.

„Sie haben ein Mondherz. Und ein ganz schön starkes, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“

Thiel war skeptisch. „Und das haben Sie jetzt woran erkannt?“

„Man nennt die Augen nicht umsonst die Fenster zur Seele“, antwortete sie schlicht.

„Und was bitte ist ein Mondherz?“

„Nun, das Geheimnis der Mondherzen liegt in der Art, wie sie zu schlagen beginnen. Ein Mondherz beginnt erst zu schlagen, wenn es sein Gegenstück gefunden hat. Die Auslöser dafür können verschieden sein: Manchmal reicht eine kurze Begegnung, wie ein kleiner Funke, es kann aber auch Jahre dauern, bis Herzen ihre Zweitseele erkennen. Nur eines haben sie alle gemeinsam: Sie entspringen in einer klaren Mondnacht. Die magische Anziehung zu seinem Pendant bewirkt stetig wachsende Bedürfnisse. Wie ein Zauber, unerklärlich, zieht eine sanfte Sternendecke über das Dunkle, welche alles erleuchtet und wärmt. Klar und rein. Und irgendwann schlägt es einem bis zum Hals. Es sucht nach dem Seinen. Zwei Herzen im Gleichklang. Wissen Sie, ein Mondherz schlägt nicht um seinet- oder ihretwillen, sondern um der Liebe willen. Es braucht keinen Grund, keine Worte, keine Geste. Es ist was es ist.“ Madame Keyleigh schloss mit einem zarten Lächeln.

„So etwas soll ich also haben..?“ So ganz traute Thiel der Sache ja nicht über den Weg. Klang viel zu kitschig und und viel zu magisch. Und selbst wenn es so etwas wie diese komischen Mondherzen tatsächlich gäbe: Woher konnte diese Frau so sicher wissen, dass er eines besaß? Blödsinn.

„Oh ja. Sie mögen das jetzt vielleicht noch nicht glauben, aber das macht nichts, weil Sie es spüren werden, wenn es so weit ist.“

„Und wann wäre das?“ Wenn ihm hier schon die Liebe seines Lebens auf so merkwürdige Art und Weise prophezeit wurde, dann wollte er wenigstens wissen, wie lange er noch warten musste.

„So genau kann ich Ihnen das auch nicht sagen, aber ein bisschen müssen Sie sich wohl noch gedulden. Nur so viel ist sicher: Es wird auf jeden Fall bei Vollmond geschehen.“

Thiel schnaubte. Na, vielen Dank auch.

„Gern geschehen.“

Verdutzt verharrte Thiel kurz in seiner Bewegung. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass Madame Keyleigh seine Gedanken erraten hatte und irgendwie behagte ihm diese Tatsache nicht... Auch wenn es natürlich klar war, dass es so etwas wie Gedankenlesen nicht gab.

„Wollen Sie auch?“, fragte Madame Keyleigh an Reiner gewandt und dieser nickte eifrig.

Thiel stand auf und beobachtete die nächsten fünf Minuten, wie die Frau auch Reiners Liebesschicksal vorhersagte.

Als die beiden Freunde das Zelt wieder verließen und Madame Keyleigh sich noch mit den Worten „Beannachd leat“ winkend von ihnen verabschiedete, musste Thiel erst mal die Augen zukneifen, weil das plötzliche Sonnenlicht ziemlich stechend war.

„Komische Frau“, sagte er, ohne sich noch einmal zu dem Zelt umzudrehen. Er wollte nicht so wirken, als hätte er wirklich Interesse an diesem... Mondquatsch.

„Wenigstens hast du ein Mondherz, im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich werde für immer mit einer stinknormalen Beziehung mein Leben bestreiten müssen“, seufzte Reiner und klang ehrlich enttäuscht.

„Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn. Als wenn es so etwas wie Mondherzen wirklich geben würde.“

„Wer weiß?“

„Ach was.“

Sie führten ihren Ausflug über die Kirmes fort und Thiel sollte lange nicht mehr an sein Mondherz denken.

 

*~*~*

 

_Münster, mehr oder weniger in der Gegenwart_

Es hätte so ein schöner, entspannter Abend werden können. Boerne hatte eine Verabredung mit seiner komischen Frau Dr. Arnold und Thiel würde endlich mal seine Ruhe haben. Seit Boerne sich bei ihm einquartiert hatte, war an die ja nicht mehr zu denken. Sogar um sein Bett hatte er diskutieren müssen, also wirklich. Am schlimmsten war dieses unruhige Gefühl, dass sich manchmal einschlich, wenn er sich mit Boerne unterhielt und das er irgendwie nicht einordnen konnte.

Aber heute würde er ganz entspannt duschen, Abendbrot essen und es sich danach auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen können.

Mit diesen wohligen Gedanken stieg er aus seinen Klamotten und in die Dusche.

Grade hatte er sich so richtig schön an das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut gewöhnt, als er hörte, wie sein Telefon klingelte. Er unterbrach das Lied, das er vor sich hin gesungen hatte, nahm sich ein Handtuch und stolperte aus dem Badezimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung war aber schon jemand anderes an das Telefon gegangen und stand jetzt seelenruhig in seiner Küche.

Boerne natürlich.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte er und trat schnell wieder in das Badezimmer zurück. Musste Boerne ja nicht sehen, wie er hier nackt direkt aus der Dusche stieg. Weil er auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres griffbereit hatte, schnappte er sich kurzerhand Boernes Bademantel und zog ihn sich über. War ja nicht seine Schuld, wenn Boerne den an seine Badezimmertür hing.

„Pscht, ich telefoniere.“ Boerne wedelte kurz mit der Hand in seine Richtung und drehte sich dann wieder von ihm weg. Das war ja wohl die Höhe. „Das' ja interessant. Ja, Nadeshda, gut, ja, ich werd's ihm ausrichten. Wiederhören.“ Er legte auf.

„Ich denk' Sie ham 'ne Verabredung.“

„Nicht mehr. Die Dame fühlt sich nicht gut. Sie wollte früh zu Bett. Migräne.“ Das Telefon wurde nun auf seinen Küchentisch zurückgelegt.

Migräne, dass er nicht lachte. Diese Frau führte doch irgendetwas im Schilde und nutzte Boernes Gastfreundschaft schamlos aus. Und versetzte ihn dann auch noch pausenlos. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich störte, wenn Boerne nicht andauernd mit dieser Frau unterwegs war… aber nett war ihr Verhalten trotzdem nicht.

„Da ist natürlich ein Abend mit Ihnen das Letzte was man brauchen kann“, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

Boerne reagierte überhaupt nicht auf seine kleine Stichelei. Dafür schien ihm jetzt etwas anderes aufzufallen. „Sie tragen meinen Bademantel.“

„Wenn Sie in meinem Bett schlafen“, erwiderte er und trank einen Schluck aus seiner St. Pauli Tasse. Also ehrlich. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein.

„Ja, also jetzt ziehen Sie sich mal was an, wir müssen los“, forderte der andere ihn auf.

„Danke, ich hab schon gegessen.“

Boernes gerunzelte Stirn wich einem verwunderten Ausdruck mit einem leicht amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Haben sie etwa gedacht, dass _ich Sie_ zum Essen ausführen will?“ Verdammt, nein, das hatte er natürlich nicht... Und überhaupt, er wusste nicht, was daran so witzig sein sollte. „Wir machen einen Spaziergang“, fügte Boerne hinzu und ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür.

„Und warum in aller Welt?“

„Weil Vollmond ist“, sagte er, als würde das alles erklären.

Und da war es wieder, dieses seltsame Gefühl, das er immer hatte, wenn jemand den Vollmond erwähnte. Er wusste nicht genau, woran das lag. Als hinge das mit einer Erinnerung zusammen, die irgendwo in seinem Kopf herumirrte, aber den Weg nicht heraus aus dem Labyrinth schaffte. Und wie immer schob er dieses Labyrinth in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurück. War auch nicht so wichtig.

 

Nach der anscheinend erfolglosen Verfolgungsjagd ging er jetzt hier mitten in der Nacht auf dem Friedhof lang und suchte mit der Taschenlampe die Umgebung ab. Irgendwo musste Boerne ja sein. Obwohl die Taschenlampe schon fast überflüssig war, weil der Vollmond so hell schien, dass man das Meiste auch mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte.

Warum hatte er sich auch von dieser Lucie ablenken lassen, verdammt. Wenigstens hatte Boerne ziemlich schnell reagiert und war diesem Typen hinterher gerannt. Aber wo war er jetzt? Thiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute den Vollmond an, der groß und hell am Himmel stand, als könnte dieser ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage geben. Na ja, von da oben hatte der ja alles im Blick, der wusste bestimmt, wo Boerne abgeblieben war.

Er schloss die Augen, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. So ein Blödsinn, jetzt dachte er schon darüber nach, mit dem Mond zu reden. Es war wirklich schon zu spät.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang von weiter hinten zu ihm und er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Was war das denn? Erneut röchelte jemand vor sich hin und Thiel ahnte schon, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Ein letztes Mal blickte er noch mal zum Mond und war kurz davor, sich unsinnigerweise zu bedanken, als das dritte Stöhnen ihn dazu bewegte, dem Geräusch auf die Spur zu gehen.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, kam das Stöhnen von Boerne, der offensichtlich in ein leeres Grab gefallen war.

„Na endlich. Jetzt helfen Sie mir raus hier“, kam es von unten. Thiel konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Boerne lächelte leicht zurück.

Er kniete sich hin und reichte dem anderen seine Hand. Dieser nahm sie entgegen und verharrte dann in seiner Bewegung, während er ihn anschaute.

Die Sekunden vergingen und Boerne bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Langsam wurden ihre von der Nachtluft kalten Hände warm und in Thiel stieg ein Kribbeln auf.

„Äh, Boerne... Sie müssen sich auch ein wenig bewegen, sonst...“

Boerne blinzelte verwirrt und nickte dann zögerlich. „Klar, ähm... natürlich.“

Ihr Händegriff verstärkte sich noch mal und Thiel lehnte sich zurück, während Boerne sich merklich anspannte und versuchte, am Grab irgendwo Halt zu finden.

Er zog den Arm des anderen näher zu sich heran und als Boerne ein Stück höher kam, legte er seinen Arm um dessen Schultern und verlagerte sein eigenes Gewicht nach hinten. Boerne hatte es derweil geschafft, schon den größten Teil seines Oberkörpers außerhalb des Grabes zu bekommen und versuchte jetzt, ein Bein auf den Boden zu heben. Dann drehte er sich ein bisschen, sodass auch das zweite Bein folgen konnte. Der Druck ihrer Hände ließ nach, aber sie hielten sich weiterhin fest. Gleichzeitig wollten sie aufstehen, als Thiel plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Kurz ruderte er noch aussichtslos mit einem Arm, bis er rücklings auf den Boden fiel. Boerne, der seine Balance auch noch nicht so ganz vollständig wieder hatte und ja immer noch seine Hand festhielt, strauchelte ebenfalls bedächtig und fiel dann einfach hinterher.

Mit einem Ächzen spürte Thiel, wie Boernes Körper auf seinen drückte und sich sein Rücken schmerzlich bemerkbar machte. Boernes Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und der Geruch seines eigenen Aftershaves, welches Boerne vorhin benutzt hatte, stieg ihm in die Nase. Dann drang die Wärme durch ihre Pullover, Boernes Atem stieß auf seine Haut und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er schob den anderen von sich herunter.

Laut atmend lagen sie jetzt nebeneinander, als er hörte, wie Boerne leise zu lachen anfing. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und stieg in das Lachen mit ein. Das war dann wohl der Punkt, an dem man schon so müde war, dass irgendwie alles lustig wurde. Ein Friedhof war vielleicht nicht der beste Ort, um in Lachen zu verfallen, aber genau genommen war ein Friedhof auch kein Ort, an dem man mitten in der Nacht lang rannte und in Gräber stürzte, also war es auch egal. So lagen sie eine Weile da, bis Boerne die Augen schloss, sich mit seinen dreckigen Händen übers Gesicht fuhr und dann laut seufzte.

Thiels Blick wanderte über Boernes Körper. Der Anzug und der Mantel hatten ganz schön gelitten und waren ziemlich schmutzig und auch in Boernes Gesicht waren Spuren von Erde zu erkennen und die ein oder andere Schramme. Das Vollmondlicht, das sonst oft so hart und kühl wirkte, fiel nun ungewöhnlich sanft auf seine Haut und schmiegte sich weich an die Konturen.

Boernes Augen öffneten sich und wenige Sekunden später verschwand die Ruhe aus seinem Gesicht und er sagte aufgeregt: „Da! Eine Sternschnuppe! Haben Sie's gesehen?“

Da Thiels Augen noch immer an Boerne hingen, hatte er die Sternschnuppe natürlich nicht gesehen.

Boerne drehte den Kopf zu ihm und in sein Gehirn drang zu spät die Information vor, den eigenen Blick abzuwenden.

Aber das schien Boerne nicht zu stören, denn er lächelte ihn nur an und sagte leise: „Da darf man sich was wünschen.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und Thiel beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Mondlicht die Iris des anderen erhellte und das Grün-Braun wunderschön glänzen ließ. Der Blick war so warm, dass Thiel den kalten Boden unter ihnen kaum noch wahrnahm.

Und dann brachen unmittelbar eine Vielzahl von Erinnerungen über ihn herein. Bilder von einer blonden Frau im roten Kleid. Blaues Zelt. Reiner. Mond. Mond. Mondherz. _Zwei Herzen im Gleichklang_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf. _Beginnt erst zu schlagen, wenn es sein Gegenstück gefunden hat_ , hörte er die Frau. _Entspringen in einer klaren Mondnacht._

_Zwei Herzen im Gleichklang._

Er spürte es plötzlich, das Schlagen. Wahrlich, bis zum Hals. Laut. Und stark. Mit einer solchen Gewissheit, als hätte es nie etwas anderes getan. Und als hätte es auch nicht vor, so schnell wieder damit aufzuhören. Auf einmal wusste er, was dieses Kribbeln und das Gefühl waren. Das Labyrinth war endlich weg und die Sicht frei. Klar und hell beleuchtet vom Vollmond.

Und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Boernes Augen widmete, da wusste er, dass Boerne das auch fühlte. Er wusste es einfach. Noch nie war ihm etwas so selbstverständlich vorgekommen, wie in diesem Moment.

_Es ist was es ist._

Daran würde er sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Fühlte sich gut an. Das Denken fiel ihm ein wenig schwer und auf den Beinen wäre er mit Sicherheit auch etwas wacklig – aber ja, es fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Mehr als gut. Wenn nicht sogar das Beste, was er bis dahin je gefühlt hatte.

Als er die Gefahr irgendwann ausschließen konnte, beim nächsten Versuch aufzustehen erneut hinzufallen, rappelte er sich langsam auf.

Boerne tat es ihm gleich und nachdem sie noch schnell den Rucksack des Verdächtigen aus der Grube geholt hatten, den Boerne glücklicherweise noch erwischt hatte, gingen sie schweigend nach Hause.

Der gemeinsame, leicht irreale Moment war vorbei und eigentlich war nichts passiert.

Eigentlich.

*~*~*

Boerne war auf einem Kongress in England. Es ging um irgendwelche Neuheiten in der forensischen Medizin und da durfte so jemand wie er natürlich nicht fehlen. Fünf Tage lang war er weg.

Es war absolut scheiße.

In den letzten Monaten hatten sie sich immer bei Vollmond zu einem Glas Wein getroffen, abends gemeinsam auf dem Balkon gesessen und schweigend in den Himmel geschaut. Oder sich unterhalten. Oder zusammen gelacht. Oder alles zusammen. Das hatte sich so eingependelt, weil jeder spürte, was der andere spürte. Das Mondherz, was tief in ihnen beiden schlug.

_Zwei Herzen im Gleichklang._

Inzwischen war daraus schon beinahe eine leise Melodie entstanden. Ihr gemeinsames Mondlied, was sie miteinander spielten, ganz ohne ihr Zutun.

Manchmal hatte er das Bedürfnis, es endlich auszusprechen, endlich mal zu sagen, was ihn bewegte und nicht nur im Stillen zu verweilen. Endlich richtig zu vereinen. Das waren die Momente, in denen die Melodie so stark in seinem Inneren spielte, dass jeder Taktschlag seines Herzens gegen seine Brust hämmerte, als wollte es ihr gleich entspringen. Jedoch gewann jedes Mal seine Unsicherheit, die Melodie beruhigte sich wieder und ihre Mondherzen schlugen weiter still vor sich hin.

Doch jetzt war Vollmond und Boerne war nicht da. Er spürte es zwar trotzdem, das Mondlied, aber der zweite Taktschlag fehlte.

Sehnsüchtig blickte er aus dem Fenster, den leuchtenden Mond an und fragte sich, ob Boerne jetzt vielleicht auch am Fenster stand, hinaus in die Unendlichkeit schaute und ihre gemeinsame Melodie vermisste.

Zum zweiten Mal seit damals auf dem Friedhof wünschte er sich, der Mond hätte Augen, mit denen er sehen, und einen Mund, mit dem er sprechen könnte. Er würde wissen, ob es Boerne genauso ging wie ihm.

Wie aus einer anderen Welt erschien ihm das Klingeln seines Handys, was schrill eine ganz andere Melodie spielte und ihn so vom Fenster löste.

Wo hatte er das Ding noch gleich liegen lassen? Kam das Klingeln jetzt aus dem Wohn- oder dem Schlafzimmer?

Hektisch folgte er den Tönen, bis er sein Handy schließlich in seiner Jackentasche im Schlafzimmer fand. Schnell drückte er auf den kleinen grünen Hörer und versäumte dabei sogar nachzuschauen, wer ihn da überhaupt anrief.

„Thiel.“

„Ja, Boerne hier“, kam es vom anderen Ende. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Thiels Gesicht und er musste sich bemühen, um nicht allzu glücklich zu klingen.

„Mann, Boerne, haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich mitten in der Nacht anzurufen?“ Seine Worte waren das Eine, aber seine Stimme verriet etwas ganz Anderes und das wusste er. Aber es war ihm egal, das Lächeln blieb einfach.

_Es ist was es ist._

„Jetzt bleiben Sie mal auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Es ist bei Ihnen grade mal halb elf, was sicher nicht zu Ihren Schlafenszeiten gehört.“

„Sagt wer?“

„Ich bitte Sie. Ich muss doch wissen, ab wann ich mir nachts aus Ihrem Kühlschrank Butter holen kann.“

Das Grinsen in Boernes Stimme war nun auch nicht mehr zu überhören und Thiel riss sich zusammen, um nicht anzufangen zu lachen.

Er ging zum Fenster zurück und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Mond. Mit einem Mal war die Melodie wieder ganz nah und der zweite Taktschlag fast da. Schön war das.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass heute Vollmond ist?“, fragte er.

„Ach wirklich? War mir gar nicht aufgefallen...“, hörte er Boerne und wusste, dass der andere log.

„Was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall.“

„Stimmt, wirklich erstaunlich.“ Boerne klang vollkommen ernst.

„Sie sind ein Spinner, Boerne“, lachte Thiel, weil es einfach nicht mehr ging. Und Boerne lachte auch. Perfekt zum Takt ihres Mondliedes. Alles passte.

„Ist es nicht schön?“, fragte Boerne nach einer Zeit leise. Und er hätte so ziemlich alles meinen können, aber Thiel wusste instinktiv, was er wirklich meinte.

„Ja. Ist es.“

 

*~*~*

 

Einen Monat später saßen sie wieder zusammen auf dem Balkon. Das Wetter war inzwischen so kühl geworden, dass man sich nicht mehr ohne Decke hier aufhalten konnte, aber das tat der Stimmung keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil.

Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Der klare Vollmondschein beleuchtete alles und machte die Straßenlaternen einmal mehr überflüssig.

Boerne saß auf der Bank direkt neben Thiel und die Körperwärme, vereint mit den sanften Tönen ihres Mondliedes, war Thiel sich sicher, dass er dem Glück nie näher gewesen war.

„Sagen Sie, Thiel, kann es sein, dass Sie mondfühlig sind und nur deswegen bei jedem Vollmond mit mir zusammen sitzen, weil Sie eh nicht schlafen können?“, fragte Boerne in die Stille, die eigentlich gar nicht so still war, weil Stille nämlich nie einfach nur still ist.

Thiel schaute den anderen an. „Würde mir nie einfallen.“

Er konnte sehen, wie Boerne gegen ein Lachen ankämpfte und letztendlich kläglich verlor. Und auch Thiels Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.

„Na dann.“

Boerne ließ seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Thiels Schulter sinken und sein Mondherz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, bevor es stärker als jemals zuvor wieder in seinem Innersten schlug. Und noch immer spielte das Mondlied, _ihr_ Mondlied, laut und leidenschaftlich.

Er schaute auf die dunklen Haare zu seiner Linken und wie von selbst fuhren seine Finger zärtlich hindurch. Und Boerne ließ es geschehen. Bis er den Kopf wieder hob und Thiel direkt in die Augen sah, während seine Hand immer noch an seinem Kopf lag. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sie nicht wegnehmen können. Wie ein Magnet wurde sie dort festgehalten.

Das Mondlicht fiel wieder so schön in Boernes Augen, so wie damals, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Friedhof gelegen hatten und Thiel es das erste Mal gefühlt hatte, sein Mondherz.

Und jetzt saßen sie hier beieinander, so nah, und ihre Blicke so voller Gefühl. Voller Worte, die sie sich nie zu sagen trauten und voller Verstehen, weil sie endlich angekommen waren. Ihr Mondlied, das bisher einfach immer da gewesen war, mit den Taktschlägen ihrer Mondherzen gefüllt, ergab auf einmal Sinn.

Thiel schloss die Augen und seine Lippen ließen sich von dem Magneten widerstandslos zu Boernes hinziehen. Sanft trafen sie aufeinander, ohne Verlangen, eine keusche Berührung.

_Ein Mondherz schlägt nicht um seinet- oder ihretwillen, sondern um der Liebe willen._

Ihre Münder entfernten sich voneinander und wurden auf magische Weise wieder zusammen gebracht.

Immer und immer wieder.

_Zwei Herzen im Gleichklang._

In dieser Nacht wurden Mondherzen vereint und Mondlieder vollendet.

Sehnsüchtig war die Melodie aus ihnen heraus gebrochen und hinaus in die Stille gedrungen, die eigentlich gar nicht so still war, weil Stille das eben nie ist.

Und Thiel dachte, dass es vielleicht auch ganz gut war, dass der Mond eben doch nichts sehen konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee mit den Mondherzen und die dazugehörigen schönen Formulierungen sind leider nur ganz schamlos geklaut. Und zwar von hier: http://www.vollmond.info/de/vollmond-erlebnisse/la-belle.html


End file.
